disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch
Patch is a character created by the user agentjayhawk. Application located here. Abilities Patch’s abilities include clawing, biting, and talking like a human boy (though that’s hardly surprising). Personality Patch is quite adventurous, fearless and clever. Like all the pups, he can be cute and playful most of the time, but sometimes becomes rather wild. However, he never lets his wildness get out of control. He is also very mischievous and comical at times. In contrast to his brother Lucky's overconfidence, Patch has more humility than others, considering himself as no better any of his brothers and sisters. Opinions of Other Characters Parents: looks up to his father Pongo as his role model and loves them both very much Thunderbolt: thinks of him as a good friend, even though he’s not a real hero History Patch and his fourteen siblings were kidnapped a short time after they were born, by Cruella De Vil's two henchman, Horace and Jasper. By use of a dog gossip chain called the Twilight Bark, his parents tracked them down at an abandoned estate in Suffolk. The two broke in and fought with Horace and Jasper while Patch and his siblings, along with 84 other Dalmatian puppies being kept at the estate, were rescued by a sheepdog named Colonel and a cat named Sergeant Tibs. Once the pups were safely away, Pongo and Perdita joined the retreat to the barn where the Colonel and Tibs, plus a horse named Captain, were headquartered. There, they were reunited with their fifteen children. Then, all that was left to do was get back to London. But first, it would have to be decided what would happen to the 84 other puppies who had been rescued. Pongo decided they would take them in. As soon as this decision was made, Horace and Jasper came driving up to the barn in their truck. While Colonel, Captain and Tibs held the Baduns off, all 101 of the Dalmatians escaped out the back way and across the pasture to safety. Cruella and the Baduns gave chase, and caught up with them in a small town called Dinsford. There, Patch and Lucky got into an argument when they both fell into a pile of soot. This gave their father an idea on how to avoid Cruella and the Baduns: disguise themselves as Labradors. They all rolled in the soot and managed to get on board a large moving van which was heading for London. Unfortunately, their ruse was discovered just when the last of them were getting on the van. Cruella and the Baduns chased them again, but the chase was bungled when Horace and Jasper, aiming their truck at the van to try to push it into the ditch, hit Cruella's car instead, totally wrecking their truck and her car. This ended Cruella's pursuit, and the Dalmatians arrived safely in London, where they were all received with open arms by Roger, Anita, and Nanny. Unable to house all 101 of the Dalmatians in their all too little home, the whole family--owners, housekeeper, and canines--moved to a large farm in the countryside of Little Tichfield, Devon. Patch, however, was left behind by accident. Knowing that there was an audition for his hero Thunderbolt's show going on in the park, Patch hopped a Kanine Krunchies truck and hitched a ride over there. Once at the park, Patch was eager to try out for an opportunity to appear on the show, but when his chance came, he accidentally botched his chance, and was laughed off the stage by Thunderbolt and everyone else present. About a half hour later, Patch caught Thunderbolt trying to sneak away wearing a disguise. Overtime, Patch helped his hero carry out several attempts at heroism, but all they ended up doing was stirring up trouble. They soon began to bond over their mutual fear of being just another dog. Further on, the two learned that Cruella and the Baduns had returned and taken Patch's 98 siblings (again!). They went at once to the art studio where the 98 pups were being held this time, and there met up with Lil' Lightning, Thunderbolt's sidekick. Lightning persuaded Thunder to stage a full-on attack, but this got him and Patch locked up in a cage with the rest. After this, Lightning exposed Thunderbolt as a fake, much to Patch's disappointment, and also revealed his own intentions to take the hero's place on their show. Despite his discouragement, Patch conjured up an escape plan, and helped his siblings escape, with Thunderbolt staying behind. They hid on a double-decker bus, which they accidentally started, and set in motion a chase down the streets of London. Cruella and the Baduns raced after them in hot pursuit, with both vehicles crashing though the set of Lil' Lightning's new show during filming, causing Lightning to unintentionally hitch a ride. Cruella soon cornered the pups in an alley. As the rest of the pups escaped, Patch tried almost in vain to hold the bad guys off. Suddenly, Thunderbolt arrived, having been given a ride. He apologized to Patch and then distracted Cruella and the others as Patch went back to the driver's seat of the bus and shifted it into reverse. Both Patch and Thunderbolt got to safety as the reversing bus forced the bad guys into the river. Later, Horace, Jasper, and Lightning were all arrested while Cruella was taken to the asylum. Patch and his siblings were then reunited with their parents once again, and Thunder was introduced to Pongo and Perdita. They tried to thank him for his hero work, but he made it clear that Patch was really to thank, a claim affirmed enthusiastically by the 98 other pups. After this, Patch was featured as Thunder's new sidekick in the TV show, and though he remained quite humble, he never doubted his self-worth again. Soon after this, Lucky and Two-Tone left for a place called the Pridelands, with several others joining them overtime. Patch decided to go, too, and see what all the commotion was about. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Patch.gif Patch 1.jpg Category:Characters